A shared mobile device, as described herein, refers to a mobile device (e.g., a cell phone) that is used on a shared basis by multiple users. Shared mobile devices are common, for example, in pooled phone arrangements, where multiple users of an organization, group, or family share one or more mobile devices. Each user of a shared mobile device may store personal digital data (e.g., contact information, calendar entries, digital media, etc.) in the mobile device to enable fast and easy access of the digital data during his or her use of the shared mobile device. Each user of the shared mobile device stores such digital data in a storage memory of the mobile device. The digital data is commonly pooled in the storage memory and is publicly available to every user of the shared mobile device. In such a common-storage scenario, the users of the shared mobile device encounter several problems, some of which are listed here. First, a current user of the mobile device has to contend with superfluous digital data stored by other users of the shared mobile device. For example, other users of the mobile device may have entered a large number of contact entries, making it difficult for the current user to easily and quickly identify and retrieve contact information stored by the current user. Second, each user encounters privacy or confidentiality concerns in storing information in a storage memory that is openly accessible to every user of the mobile device. Third, each user would also have to contend with the risk of other users deleting or modifying their digital data. Unfortunately, this leaves users with little control over the accuracy and/or safety of their digital data when using a shared mobile device.